heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Neville
"''Hey' cracka, what'chu doin here?''" ~ Mad Jack Mad Jack (Jackson Neville, born September 21, 1982) is a ex-con who runs a junk yard and auto-body shop. He is the main suspect in the theft of a Chevrolet Malibu '83 -- a car that the FBI Agent, Norman Jayden, suspects Mad Jack stole, repainted blue and sold to the Origami Killer. Investigation When Jayden arrives, Mad Jack is midway through sorting a number of motor vehicles, but he stops to talk with the FBI investigator in his garage. While being questioned about the Chevrolet Malibu, Jack refuses to cooperate and denies any knowledge of the suspect. He claims he is not familiar with the car, and has a bad memory when it comes to names. Jayden is sceptical of his claims. He decides to investigate the auto-body shop with ARI after Mad Jack leaves the garage to get back to work. He discovers orchid pollen in the air, possibly remnants of one of the Origami Killer's methods, tire tracks of the Chevrolet he is questioning about, and spilled blue paint. Confrontation Jayden, through continual investigating, is able to find additional clues not related to the case. He discovers blood that covers the floor of the garage and leads to a nearby acid bath. Jayden can either look in the acid bath, discovering a human skull, or prepare to leave before finding the skull. Either outcome will end in Jayden being held at gunpoint by Mad Jack. He confesses that the body is of "one of your cop buddies asking too many questions" while frisking the investigator for any weapons. A short fight ensues. If Jayden is victorious, he holds Mad Jack at gunpoint. Jack continues to be uncooperative, prompting Jayden to threaten him at gunpoint for information. After Jack tells Jayden what he knows about the Origami Killer, Jayden begins to read him his Miranda Rights for arrest. However, he begins suffering from withdrawal from Triptocaine. If Jayden uses the drug, the chapter ends successfully with Mad Jack's arrest. Alternatively, if the player fails the quick time event for taking the drug or refuses to take it, Mad Jack knocks Jayden out. When he regains consciousness, he finds himself handcuffed to the steering wheel of his own car that is about to be crushed in the junk yard. Jayden will die if he is not able to escape the car in time. If he is successful in his escape, he will enter another fight scene with Mad Jack. At some point during the fight, Jack's clothing will be caught by the bulldozer and will be crushed and killed by his own equipment. Points Where the Chracter can Die * Mad Jack ''(by being crushed by his own bulldozer during the fight with Jayden) Trivia *He is the second criminal to use a Desert Eagle the first being Andrew. His desert eagle is a matte colour and in need of an external cleaning. *He is also the fourth person with an optional fight with the first person being Troy, the second being Andrew and the third being Adrian Baker, a.k.a The Doc. Profile '''Name: Jackson 'Mad Jack' Neville' Gender: Male Age: 29 Status: Depends on character's actions Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Brown Occupation: Junk yard Owner Category:Characters